A Long Lost Relative
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: Percy just found out that he has a 2 year older SISTER! How will he handle the news? Will he go and find her? and who is the person in a black coat? PERCABETH! of course. I don't own PJO but I do own Percy's sister.
1. Chapter 1

A long lost relative

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I will gladly accept it when he wants to give it to me and I do own Dementia (pronounced: Demen-**T**-ia, **NOT** Demen-**CH**-ia.).

Chapter 1: The Iris message and the explanation.

**Percy's POV:**

I walked out of my room. I was feeling great since yesterday we defeated the Titan Lord Kronos and I finally got up the nerve to ask Annabeth out and she said yes. But when I saw my mom sitting at the table, she looked like she needed to talk to me and I got a little worried.

"Hey Mom" I said to her.

"Um….. Percy we need to talk" she replied.

"About what?"

"Sit down."

"O-Ok."

"Percy there is no easy way to say this" she said, with to me sounded like sorrow and regret.

"Mom what's wrong? Just tell me" I said concerned.

"First can you IM Annabeth and Chiron and tell them to come here? It'll make what I have to say easier." She said worriedly.

"Sure. But I don't see why that would make it any easier." I walked off to IM Annabeth and Chiron.

I decided to talk to Annabeth first. She was coming over later anyways for our date. I made a mist and fished out a gold drachma that was in one of my pants pockets. I tossed it into the mist.

"Oh, Iris. Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered and Annabeth was there, sitting with Chiron. I was thankful for that because now I don't have to IM both of them and waste two drachmas.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Hi Annabeth" I replied also with a smile. "Hi Chiron."

"Percy." He greeted.

"Um…. My mom needs you guys to come here to our apartment as soon as possible." I explained.

"For what my boy?" Chiron asked.

"My mom wants to talk to me and she told me first that I had to IM you guys and she also said that it would make it easier to tell me what she has to say, if you guys were here." I explained.

Their voices got all quiet. I could only get pieces of what they were saying. "Do you…." "It can't be…" "It might actually be about her…" "But she disappeared…."

"Hello? I'm still here you know." I said getting their attention.

"All right," Chiron replied, "We'll be right over."

"Great, I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear that."

"Good bye, Percy." Chiron said.

"Bye Percy." Annabeth said.

"Bye Annabeth. Bye Chiron."

I waved my hand through the mist.

When I walked back out, I saw my mom wringing her wrists.

"They're on their way here now." I told her.

She sighed in relief.

"Mom. What's going on? I have a right to know."

"I know you do. It's just I want to tell you when they get here." She said nervously.

We sat there for about 15 minutes,-in uncomfortable silence- and then the door bell rang. "I guess that's them. I'll get the door." Mom told me.

"Yessss! Finally!" I said exasperated.

"Hello Sally." Someone said.

"Hello Chiron, Annabeth." Then she said something I couldn't hear. (A/N: Sally told them, "I think it's time to tell him the truth.")

"Please, come in."

"Thank you." Chiron said.

"Percy! Come into the living room!" My mom shouted.

"OK!" I shouted back.

I walked into the living room. Annabeth was on the couch with my mom sitting next to her. I walked over to Annabeth picked her up, sat down, and put her on my lap.

"Ok. I'm here. What do you have to tell me?" I asked calmly. But inside I was yelling "COME ON! TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ALREADY!" though I didn't.

"Percy, you have an older sister." My mom told me.

My mouth dropped.

"I have a WHAT?"

"You have an older sister." My mom repeated.

"How much older is she than me?" I asked more calmly.

"2 years." Annabeth said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I know because she was my best friend."

"How was she your best friend? You never talked about her."

"She was my best friend up until I was 9. She disappeared that year. No one knows where she is and we all promised after she disappeared that we wouldn't speak about her. I met her when I was traveling with Thalia and Luke." Annabeth explained.

"Yes. That is correct. But she left us because she felt that I paid too much attention to you, when you were a baby. But she did come back after she went to Camp Half-Blood. She was 11 at the time when she came back and she was only here for a few months until her father came and took her." My mom explained further.

"Why did he take her and didn't you try to get her back?" I asked alarmed.

"He said that she was in danger and that she needed to be protected." Chiron said.

I was kind of startled because he was so quiet that I forgot he was here.

"Who was her father? Why was she in danger? Who did she need to be protected from?" I asked unbelieving my ears.

"She needed to be protected from Zeus because he was going to kill her and her father is Hades." Mom told me.

"Wait, then how is she my sister if she is the daughter of Hades?"

"You have the same mother." Annabeth said, leaning back on me.

"Oh."

"You are such a seaweed brain!" Annabeth told me.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Do you guys have any idea where she could be?"

"Hades did say that she was going to be in the Parthenon." Mom said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I don't know he never said."

"Damn" I said under my breath.

"What did you say?" My mom asked.

"Nothing!" I replied. My mom doesn't know that I sometimes cuss.

"Well we should get to camp and talk this through." Chiron said.

"Ok. Let's go… Annabeth get off me please." I said.

"Oh…. Sorry." She said getting off.

"Let's get moving." Chiron wheeled out of the apartment. We followed.

_**HEY! Well that's it for the first chapter of a long lost relative. I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing it. Dementia is not a self insert. I made her up long before I came on fanfiction. If you want to see what she is like look at my profile. If you like soul eater and crazy oc's check out my other story, The Children of Madness. I hope that if you read it you will review. Like on this story. Do you like it? YES or NO? Please review. **___


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Lost Relative

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I will gladly accept it when he wants to give it to me and I do own Dementia (pronounced: Demen-**T**-ia, **NOT** Demen-**CH**-ia.).

Chapter 2: The fight.

Percy's POV:

We exited my apartment and got into a cab.

"Long Island Sound, please." Annabeth said.

"Why would you need to go there? There's nothing out there." The driver said.

The driver sounded awfully familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. "You sound _really_ familiar."

"I get that a lot and yes, you do know me." He replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Perseus, my name is….."

"How do you know my name?"

"Let me finish!" He said angrily. He took a second to calm down.

"My name is Apollo." The sun god said.

"Lord Apollo! What are you doing here?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I am here to drive you to camp and to ask Percy something." Apollo said.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Did your mother finally tell you the truth?" Apollo asked.

"What, do you mean that I have a sister that is 2 years older than me? If yes than she did tell me." I replied.

"Oh good. I was wondering when she would tell you."

"You KNEW that I have an older sister?" I exclaimed.

"Yes everyone on Olympus does. Well, except for Zeus because he thinks she's dead." Apollo explained.

"Can we get to camp now?" Chiron asked. I realized that we weren't moving.

"Oh. Yes. Lets gets moving."

Annabeth and I laughed at that.

"Finally." Chiron said.

"I thought we were already moving."

"Me too." Annabeth replied with a giggle.

We started to move.

10 minutes later:

When we reached Camp Half-Blood, I saw the dragon that guards the fleece (A/N: Sorry I don't know what his name is.) fighting 3 hellhounds.

We stepped out of the cab, and right when the door closed the cab vanished.

"Whoa. Where did it go?" I asked.

"Where did what go, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Apollo and his cab." I replied.

"Oh. It did vanish. But let's go help the dragon." Annabeth ran up the hill.

I ran after her. I think Chiron got out of his wheel chair and ran after us because I saw him galloping next to me. (I think that's what he does.)

Annabeth took one hellhound and I took another one, while the dragon took the other one. I think Chiron ran inside. _Coward_ I thought.

Annabeth took down her hellhound pretty quickly, while mine was bigger and harder. _Why did I have to pick the biggest one?_ I thought again.

Annabeth ran to help the dragon.

She started to fight the hellhound.

I think I'm going to start to call the hellhound I am fighting, Helli.

I took out Helli in about 5 minutes after Annabeth killed the one she was helping to fight. She offered to help but I said no.

We left the dragon and went into the big house.

"You could have helped us." I said to Chiron.

"I couldn't find my bow and there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it? Is it a new camper?" I asked.

"No. It's me, bastard." A new voice said.

Annabeth and I turned around to a girl in a black cloak with the hood on and a boy that looks really familiar.

"Dementia? James?" Annabeth exclaimed.

_**Sorry for the long wait. I was having trouble with my computer. Well the story is up now and I know that I changed the story but I wanted to make it short and to the point. I hope you liked it. PLEASE R&R.**_

_**-Dementia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A long lost relative

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I will gladly accept it when he wants to give it to me and I do own Dementia (pronounced: Demen-**T**-ia, **NOT** Demen-**CH**-ia.).

Chapter 3: Girl in the black cape

Girl in the black cape's POV (during the battle):

I was sitting on the couch when Chiron galloped in.

"Chiron." I said.

He turned toward me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Oh. You don't recognize me?"

"I might if you took off your hood." He replied.

"Oh. Right." I said blushing. I took off my hood.

"Dementia?" He exclaimed.

"Ya. It's me Chiron." I said w/ tears in my eyes.

He trotted over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I was surprised at first but eventually hugged him back.

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

"Is that fighting I hear outside?" I said distracted. (A/N: she gets distracted easily and has really good hearing.)

"Yes. Annabeth..."

"Wait Annabeth is out there?" I said cutting him off.

"Yes. And so is Percy. They are..."

"PERCY!" I exclaimed angrily cutting him off again.

"Yes. He is out there and is fighting some hellhounds outside." He explained.

"_What_ is _he_ doing here?"

"He lives here in the summer. Like you once did." He said.

"Well I'm _sorry_ my dad is _over_ protective."

"Why do you still hate him? That was about 13 years ago."

"He stole my mother away from me and made me who I am today."

"How?" he asked me.

"Well you remember how I told you when I was 2 he was born and then when I was 3 he started to cry when my mother was holding me?"

"Yes."

"Well, he started to cry and my mother dropped me in a hurry to quiet him before Gabe woke up and I fell on a coffee table and I was put in a coma for 2 _years_. So… him crying plus me being dropped equals brain damage."

"Oh. I see."

"Ya."

"Well I think they are done fighting for now. So hide and wait for them to come in and come out."

"Ok." I agreed. This was going to be fun.

"But I have someone with me." I said.

"Who?"

"Come on out James." He came out of the shadows.

"James? As in from the new boy band… what's it called…? Big time rush?" Chiron asked.

"Yes Chiron. Even though I wish the rest of my band were demigods." James said and put his arm around my waist.

"Wait are you 2 going out?" Chiron asked.

"Yes we are." I said.

"Well I'm happy for you." He said.

"Thank you, Chiron. Now let's hide James, they're on the porch steps."

_**All right this is the end of this chapter and sorry for not updating in soooo long. I got writers block and my computer shut down because I lost the charger. So here is the new chapter. I will write the next one tomorrow and post it. Thank you for bearing with me.**_

_**-Dementia**_


	4. SORRY!

Hey everyone I have no ideas for this story right now so if you want me to continue give me some ideas. There are no dumb ideas. So if you could give me some that would be great. Thank you.

-dementia Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

A long lost relative

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I will gladly accept it when he wants to give it to me and I do own Dementia (pronounced: Demen-**T**-ia, **NOT** Demen-**CH**-ia.). I also don't own James from BTR. He is a demigod in this story but does not belong to me. Even though I wish he did.

Chapter 4: meeting the girl in black

Girl in cape POV:

Just as Annabeth and _him _came in from the door, I surrounded James and I in shadows. They couldn't see us but we could see them.

"You could have helped us." Percy said to Chiron.

"I couldn't find my bow and there is someone I want you to meet." Chiron said.

"Who is it? Is it a new camper?" he asked.

"No. It's me, bastard." I said as I let James and I out of the shadows that were covering us.

Annabeth and Percy turned around.

"Dementia? James?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"The one and only." I said.

Annabeth ran and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Where have you been this whole time?" she asked.

"I told you that dad was going to hide me."

"But you never said where."

"Did it really matter? I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes but how and why? I thought that we were going to have to find you."

"Well obviously not. And what do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"I mean me and Percy."

"Oh really. Like he would really give a damn about me."

"HEY! I'm standing right here you know. And I just learned about you today." He exclaimed.

"Oh I know. I meant to say that while you were still in the room. And of course you only knew about me today. I'm not all that important being the eldest child of Hades." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you aren't. Nico is."

"And who is this Nico?"

"Your half brother."

"I have another half brother? How come nobody tells me these things? And how is he older than me?"

"He was born in 19 something. _**(A/N: sorry I don't know when he was born. And I'm too lazy to look it up.) **_So he's like 70 something years old. And he was put in the lotus hotel with his sister."

"Does that mean I have a sister too? Or what?"

"No. your sister is dead." Said Annabeth.

"What do you mean she is dead?"

"She died while on a quest with Percy-"

"Of course she was with him. He ruins so many lives, I'm not surprised."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"You've ruined my life, you've ruined her life and you ruined my brother's life. That's what that means." I said ticking each person off on my fingers.

"Well-"

"Dementia?"

_**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter. I think I started this chapter but forgot about it. Well here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. And I am not trying to bash Percy. She just doesn't like him very much because of her time as a child. Chou!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A long lost relative

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I will gladly accept it when he wants to give it to me and I do own Dementia (pronounced: Demen-**T**-ia, **NOT** Demen-**CH**-ia.). I also don't own James from BTR. He is a demigod in this story but does not belong to me. Even though I wish he did.

Chapter 5: greetings'

Percy POV:

"Dementia? James?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"The one and only." My apparent sister said.

Annabeth ran and hugged her. She hugged her back.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you that dad was going to hide me." My sister said. I think Annabeth said her name was Dementia.

"But you never said where."

"Did it really matter? I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yes but how and why? I thought that we were going to have to find you."

"Well obviously not. And what do you mean 'we'?" she asked.

"I mean me and Percy."

"Oh really. Like he would really give a damn about me." WHAT?!

"HEY! I'm standing right here you know. And I just learned about you today." I exclaimed.

"Oh I know. I meant to say that while you were still in the room. And of course you only knew about me today. I'm not all that important being the eldest child of Hades." Dementia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you aren't. Nico is."

"And who is this Nico?"

"Your half brother."

"I have another half brother? How come nobody tells me these things? And how is he older than me?"

"He was born in 19 something. So he's like 70 something years old. And he was put in the lotus hotel with his sister." I replied.

"Does that mean I have a sister too? Or what?"

"No. your sister is dead." Said Annabeth.

"What do you mean she is dead?"

"She died while on a quest with Percy-"

"Of course she was with him. He ruins so many lives, I'm not surprised."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"You've ruined my life, you've ruined her life and you ruined my brother's life. That's what that means." she said ticking each person off on her fingers.

"Well-"

"Dementia?" a new voice said.

"Thalia?" dementia asked.

Thalia stood in the doorway.

"Is that really you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it's me." Dementia also had tears in her eyes. Wow. She seemed so cold hearted before. It's kind of weird seeing her with a heart.

Thalia ran and tackled her with a hug.

"I missed you so much," she whispered. Surprisingly I could hear her.

"I missed you too." Dementia whispered back.

Thalia pulled away. "Where have you been?!"

"In the Parthenon. Didn't they tell you?"

"NO! Why wasn't I told she was here?!" Thalia screamed at us.

"We didn't know she was here until 10 minutes ago." Chiron explained. "And Dementia don't be so rude. I thought I taught you better than that."

"You didn't teach me shit. And if you did, I don't remember, so it doesn't really matter." Dementia told him.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked.

"Who are you?" dementia asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm -"

_**A/N: sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have had writers block, and I need more ideas for this story. I don't know where it's going, so I need ideas. For this story and any of my other ones. If you R&R and give me an idea, then I'll mention you in the next chapter and give you credit. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**_

_**-Dementia**_


End file.
